The present invention relates to a magnetic tape and a method for manufacturing a magnetic tape and, particularly, to a magnetic tape and a method for manufacturing a magnetic tape which can effectively prevent a part of a cut surface of a magnetic tape obtained by feeding a broad magnetic tape to a portion between a disk-like upper blade and a disk-like lower blade overlapping each other and rotating in the opposite directions and cutting it along the longitudinal direction thereof from peeling off and dropping from the cut surface of the magnetic tape due to an irregular raised and depressed pattern of the cut surface of the magnetic tape when data are recorded in the magnetic tape or data are reproduced from the magnetic tape.